


we might be lovers if the rhythm's right

by toblave (orphan_account)



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Frotting, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Rucest, Sex on the Beach, Twincest, during that unnecessarily intimate beach scene, hand holding, oh ok, takes place during despicable me 3, uuhh please dont read if you dont like that stuff its just that easy, was it just me that thought that was weird?, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toblave
Summary: “There's got to be something out there,somewhere,that you still want to steal.”“Hmm. There issomething.”-i wrote this in an hour after watching the movie please forgive any mistakes and also just forgive me





	we might be lovers if the rhythm's right

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but also you're welcome? if you like it? 
> 
> again, there's incest in here. two dudes, two brothers, doin it. please don't read if you don't like that stuff and also don't look at me

His heart beating wildly in his chest and still laughing from their perilous escape, Gru all but collapses onto the beach after he peels off his wet clothes. He takes a moment to roll around in the warm sand before sitting up, staring out at the crystal clear water surrounding the cove. The sun glints off the waves and he lifts a hand to shield his eyes. 

He can't remember the last time he laid out on the beach, watching the waves-- probably never, actually. He's not the typical beach-goer. Still, it's nice. Feeling like this. 

He can't remember the last time he felt like this. 

“Face it, Gru,” Dru says. Gru turns to look at his brother as he finishes hanging their clothes on the line they have strung from one of the exhaust pipes of their vehicle to a small tree growing out of the rocky wall. 

“Villainy is in your blood,” he continues, strolling over as he speaks. “You can't tell me you don't miss the rush. A little?” 

Gru settles back on his elbows and stares at the far wall of the cove, craggy rock covered in green that reaches up to a clear blue sky. He sighs. He know he can't lie. 

“Well...Maybe a _little._ ” 

“And now you've got a chance to get back on top. Get your mojo back. Become Gru again! How awesome would that be?”

The excitement in his brother's voice does nothing to calm the knot in the pit of his stomach, does nothing to quiet the slightly Lucy-like voice in the back of his head reminding him that he's dedicated his life to _stopping_ crime, not starting it. He hums thoughtfully as he lays back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. 

“Oh, please, come on. Just _one_ heist...”

He can hear his brother shift on the sand and listens as his voice grows closer, knows Dru's laying next to him now with that goofy smile on his face. He hasn't even known him for a full day but he's already grown fond of that smile.

“There's got to be something out there, _somewhere..._ ” 

Gru turns his head slightly to look at Dru. He's right, he _is_ wearing that goofy smile. As Dru comes closer he presses his cheek to Gru's. His heart flutters. 

“...That you still want to steal.”

Dru looks down at him expectantly, a mirror image with luscious golden locks, and a smile that Gru didn't think would fit his own face. It looks perfectly natural on his brother, though. He sighs through his nose, but when he looks back up at the sky he's smiling. His own, small smile. He lets out a quiet chuckle. 

“Hmm. There is _something._ ” He says, turning back to his brother. He lifts an eyebrow as he watches the smile on Dru's face grow inexplicably wider. It makes him happy just to see it, to see someone like him that can be so happy. He thinks that he would do anything to feel that happy. Even something stupid. 

Gru does something stupid. 

He pokes his brother in the eye. He pokes him in the eye with his nose as he tries to kiss him. He misses the mark, ends up pressing his lips just above Dru's own, and his brother pulls back with a surprised yelp, holding a hand to his eye while the other just stares at Gru. He can feel his stomach tying itself into knots, thoughts racing a thousand miles a second trying to come up with an explanation for why he did what he just did, how it wasn't _actually_ a kiss, how he didn't mean anything by it if it _was,_ how he'd be leaving as soon as they arrived back at the house.

“Dru, I'm s-sorry,” he finally manages to speak, the words stumbling out of his mouth as he reaches out for his brother with a shaky hand. It stays hovering a few inches above his shoulder. He doesn't know if he should touch him or not. “I didn't-”

“You poked me in the eye!” Dru laughs, lowering his hand, one eye squinting and a little red from where he'd rubbed at it. He was, remarkably, still smiling. 

“Y-yes, I did-- listen-”

“Were you trying to kiss me?” 

Gru feels his face grow hot with shame, and he's sure he's red as he draws his hand back. “I didn't-”

“Brother,” Dru says, and he catches Gru's wrist as he tries to pull away. “You will have to be more careful next time.” 

Gru looks to the hand on his wrist then back to his brother's warm, smiling face, then back again. Dru's hand slides up Gru's wrist in a way that makes him shiver, and he laces their fingers together. When he looks back at Dru he looks different, though still smiling. He doesn't know if the pink in his brother's cheeks is from the sun or something else. 

“N-next time?” He repeats, breathless, wondering if he'd heard him correctly, wondering if somewhere along the way he'd bumped his head and was now very soundly sleeping, passed out, and not doing something stupid with his brother. 

“Why don't you try again?” Dru asks, half-lidded blue eyes rising from their clasped hands to look into Gru's own, and the way his brother looks at him sends a jolt of electricity into his groin. The knots in his stomach ease slightly.

When Gru kisses him this time, he _actually_ kisses him. He runs his other hand back through his brother's damp hair-- he had only temporarily been jealous of it, and now he's settled somewhere near admiration. The way Dru groans softly into his mouth helps to drown out the now _distinctly_ Lucy-like voice in his head that's telling him that he should stop now and never talk of this again. If he only stopped _now_ , there was still time to pretend it never happened. 

But Gru doesn't stop. He doesn't want to. 

With their hands still held together, fingers laced, he lifts his brother's arm over his head as Dru lowers himself back down, holding his hand there against the warm sand. He lays himself over his brother's too familiar body, his other hand coming to cup Dru's cheek as he pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air as if he'd forgotten to breathe. 

“Gru,” his brother sighs, biting his lip, face pink, damp hair sticking to his forehead. He doesn't say anything else, doesn't need to, as Gru gently brushes the sand off his cheek with his thumb. 

As Gru kisses the expanse of skin from the side of Dru's neck to his shoulder, he wonders if it's as sensitive as his own is. From the soft whimper that escapes Dru's lips, he can tell it is. Dru shifts beneath him and lifts a leg as he bends his knee, rubbing his thigh up between Gru's legs. It's then that Gru realizes he's already hard.

“Oh...brother,” Dru sighs, squeezing his hand, and the other comes to rest on Gru's side, fingers grabbing at the damp material of his tank top. “All this time...all this _time..._ ”

Gru kisses him again to quiet the shakiness in his voice, his tongue licking at Dru's bottom lip. He seems to realize what Gru wants and opens his mouth, his groans muffled as Gru brushes Dru's tongue with his own. Gru runs his hand back into his brother's hair and presses himself down against his body, his breath hitching in his throat as his erection meets Dru's. Dru pulls back with a gasp, his free hand lifting to his own mouth, looking up at Gru guiltily. 

“It's alright,” Gru murmurs, kissing his cheek, his jaw, the side of his neck. Dru whimpers and raises his hand to rest on the back of Gru's neck, his blunt nails scratching at his shoulder blade. 

“You know,” he starts, smiling warmly down at his brother as he combs the hair away from his face. “All the greatest villains start small. Even I did....I think you will be a great villain some day.”

The look on Dru's face makes Gru's heart swell, but it's tinged with sadness at the knowledge that his brother has never heard anything like that before. He thinks, a little bitterly, that his mother had made the wrong decision. He jealously wonders what it would have been like to be raised by someone who encouraged him-- still, at the same time, he knows he wouldn't want Dru to grow up with their mother. 

“You think so?” Dru asks, hopeful. 

“One of the greatest.” 

Dru pulls him back down into a kiss, his hips rolling up against Gru's, causing them both to groan. Gru makes a fist in his brother's hair as he hungrily pushes his tongue into Dru's mouth, spreading his thighs as he rocks down against Dru's hips. 

“Gru-” it's his brother that breaks the kiss this time- “Please!”

Gru is only happy to oblige. He kisses his brother's cheek tenderly as his hand leaves his hair, sliding between them to fumble at the waistband of their boxers. 

They both groan as Gru takes their cocks into his hand, and he's not surprised to find that the head of Dru's cock is smeared with precum already. He doesn't need to look to know they look exactly the same- he can feel it. He can feel the way their twin heartbeats thrum against his palm, against his fingers.

Dru bucks his hips up against his hand impatiently and Gru only chuckles, starting to move his fist. He watches the way his brother's eyelashes flutter, how his eyes close, watches how a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. Gru wonders if this is what _he_ looks like when he's turned on.

He grunts softly as Dru bucks his hips again, grip tightening. Dru's fingers dig into his shoulder as he lets out a soft cry, a sound all too familiar to Gru's own ears. Dru is close- he can't blame him. He is too. 

“Gru-” he whimpers, looking up into his eyes, sounding desperate. 

“I know,” he says as he presses his forehead against Dru's shoulder, grunting softly as their cockheads brush against each other. He can't help but smile as he brushes his thumb across the both of them, mixing and smearing the wetness he finds there. 

“Gru!” Dru cries out, warmth spattering across their stomachs as he comes, head thrown back into the sand, gasping his brother's name. Gru comes only a few moments later, grunting into Dru's neck as he bucks his hips into his fist, grinding against Dru's sensitive cock. 

Their cum mingles together on the damp material of their tank tops, sliding down Dru's side and into the sand. Gru is panting when he pushes himself up on his shaky arms and looks down at his brother, chuckling at the blissed-out look on his face. He kisses his cheek again. It's a while before they let go of each other and stumble into the surf, washing themselves off. 

The ride back to Dru's mansion is quiet, but not uncomfortable. They both know that their own lives won't allow for what they both want, but they don't say it. 

Gru does admit that his brother was right- he _does_ miss the rush, the excitement that comes with being a villain. On the ride back they come up with a plan, together, to steal the world's largest diamond.


End file.
